


Trust

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The King and King of L.A. [6]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: "Wifey" will kill me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, but in the best possible way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jude’s chest tightened with a rush of gratitude. The idea that he had an actual support system now, someone who cared enough to support him in tough times and catch him when he stumbled, was still a wonder to him.</em>
</p><p>There's one person Jude will always trust. (tag scene for 3X08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally back near my computer and able to post! Can I just say how thrilled I am that 1) both men are getting big dramatic plots that have nothing whatsoever do to with needless drama in their relationship and 2) that apparently there are SOME writers in TV land that know how to write a happy, loving, committed romantic couple without things getting boring or getting scared and defaulting to ridiculous nonsense. Bless them and bless this show.

Jude had taken off his suit, but the news about Lionel wasn’t so easy to shed. She lashed out when she was cornered, often disastrously, and the fact that she now felt cornered by _him_ would only make things a hundred times worse. She had a tendency to be vicious, too, a fact that he admired when it wasn’t turned against him.

Not that it would be turned against him, necessarily. Jude leaned back on the couch, already feeling a headache forming as he tried to anticipate what Lionel might be thinking. She’d be hurt, and there was a more than decent chance she’d want to make him pay for it, but the best way to do that would be to go after Zero. There were too many contractual loopholes he might have missed, too many little secrets that she could use to hurt him….

“Jude.” Zero leaned against the doorway that divided the living room from the kitchen area, his expression making it clear he knew exactly what Jude was doing to himself. “Stop. There’s nothing you can do right now.”

Jude sighed, sitting up straighter as he tried to pull his mind away from the scenarios still playing out behind his eyes. “Maybe if I can figure out what her next move is, I’ll be able to cut her off at the pass before she does something unfixable.”

“And maybe you’ll just drive yourself crazy,” Zero chided, coming into the living room, dropping down next to him on the couch and setting the container of beef and broccoli firmly on the table in front of him. “Stop worrying. Eat.” He grinned. “Wifey’s orders.”

Jude couldn’t help but smile back. He’d been worried when Zero had first started using the nickname – it could be all too easily seen as demeaning – but now it almost seemed like a point of pride for Zero. “That’s going to become a thing, isn’t it?”

Zero shrugged theatrically, still looking utterly pleased with himself. “What can I say? I like the way it rolls off the tongue.” Then his expression sobered, and he reached out and squeezed Jude’s leg. “You’ll figure this out, Jude. You always do.”

Jude’s chest tightened with a rush of gratitude. His mother had always looked at him like she’d seen a little too much of Oscar in him, and he’d never been any good at making friends. The idea that he had an actual support system now, someone who cared enough to support him in tough times and catch him when he stumbled, was still a wonder to him. “With you backing me up, I do.”

Zero’s expression softened, but Jude could see a touch of uncertainty in his eyes. “I’m trying.”

“You’re doing amazing.” Jude covered Zero’s hand with his, leaning forward for a lingering kiss. “I’ve never really had anyone I could trust like I do you.”

That stopped Zero short. “Me?” he asked, sounding stunned. “Really?”

Jude smiled a little. “Absolutely.” He liked Lionel, but he’d always known there was only so much he could tell her. When push came to shove, they were always going to protect themselves first. But Zero … he knew more about Jude than anyone ever had. Even when they’d been at their worst, when he’d been valiantly trying to pretend he could move on from loving him, Jude had known that Zero would never use any of that against him. “The only thing I ever felt I couldn’t trust you with was my heart, and in the end you proved me wrong about that, too.”

Zero was silent for a moment as he processed that, the emotion on his face evident to anyone who knew how to read him properly. “So you won’t stop trusting me when I inevitably screw up?” he asked finally, voice quiet.

Jude slid his free hand up to cradle Zero’s face. “You’ll screw up. I’ll screw up. We’ll figure out how to fix it together.” He stole another quick kiss. “And I’ll keep trusting you through every single second of it.”

This time it was Zero who closed the distance for the kiss, enough intensity behind it that words weren’t possible for awhile. Zero had always said more without words than he did with them, and though Jude loved how much Zero was trying to open up he knew the wordless moments mattered just as much.

When they broke apart, Zero leaned his forehead against Jude’s. “You know,” he said after a moment, voice deliberately light. “Maybe I should start calling you Hubby.”

Jude smiled. “I could get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
